Many assemblies require mating parts in order to function properly. A particular non-limiting example of such assemblies includes electrical connectors used in places where they could be subjected to severe enough vibrations so as to cause the connectors to separate. Such separation could cause damage and even, perhaps, injury to persons associated with equipment using the connectors. To prevent such unwanted separation holding means such as bolts and nuts and various forms of spring clips are frequently employed. The use of bolts and nuts provides sure mating; however, they are time-consuming to install and they present problems in the event separation is required, for example, for repair purposes. The use of spring clips obviates some of the installation time problems but to date the spring clips utilized have been difficult to place and to maintain in a desired location.